


Carver's Dilemna

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: All Carver wants is to quietly go and take a a piss, but fate is cruel and when Sebastian and Anders pick up on his desperation, things take a turn, he would have never expected.





	Carver's Dilemna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



It started out fairly harmless, really. Hawke had dragged him along to the Wounded Coast, right after breakfast. Leaving no time for Carver to go take a piss first. He didn't think much of it at that time. After all, they would be going to the Wounded Coast. Surely, there would be plenty of opportunities to do his business somewhere behind a bush. For their support, they had taken along Anders and Sebastian. Hawke had initially planned to ask Varric, but for some odd reason, the brother had been down in the clinic, helping Anders preparing everything for the day. And Hawke, who had kept insisting, that today's quest was rather time-sensitive had decided it would spare them precious time, if they simply asked them both to come along.

Carver's plan to take a quiet piss while on their outing was foiled however, as Hawke kept urging them on at a merciless pace. Even the ever-docile Sebastian eventually couldn't help but point out, that they won't be no good in any battle, if Hawke kept wearing them down, by making them run across the coast. Thankfully Hawke had slowed down a little after that reprimand, but still left no time for breaks.

It was still fine however. Carver did feel a certain urgency in his neither regions by now, but he was an experienced enough soldier to be able to ignore it for the time being. It wasn't really that pressing. He could always take a piss, after they were done here. Little did he know...

When they arrived at their destination, it quickly became clear, why they had been in such a hurry. They came just in time to watch a gang of Tevinter-slavers load a group of frightened Fereldan refugees onto a cargo-ship. Hawke didn't wait to explain the plan to them, but pulled his daggers and charged at the surprised slavers, a wild battle cry on his lips. Carver was right behind him and the first arrows from Sebastian's bow already found home, moments before the brothers reached the ship.

While Anders and Sebastian focused on taking down the slavers still gathered on land, Carver and Hawke entered the ship and wrecked havoc among the crew. They were horribly outnumbered and the battled kept them busy for a good hour at least. When Carver pulled his sword from the corpse of the last sailor and his adrenaline was slowly waning off, he felt a certain urgent pressure in his crotch return with renewed vigor. _Damnit, he really needed to piss now!_

But instead of getting a small break, so he could quietly walk off behind a bush, he suddenly found himself surrounded by the grateful refugees, who all apparently wanted to thank him personally for their rescue. When Hawke had finally managed to calm them down, Sebastian pointed out, that they can't just leave these people here on their own. Anders piped in that some of them are too tired and malnourished to take on the trying track back to Kirkwall just yet. Which led Sebastian to suggesting a monastery not far from their current location, which would surely offer these people shelter and food until they were well-rested.

When Hawke decided that they should waste no time then, Carver could just barely suppress a groan. By now the need to piss had become rather desperate and the warrior had to make a conscious effort to keep his bladder under control and not just let go, as he was walking besides their rescued charges, who were all moving far too slow in his opinion. And of course, his quiet suffering did not remain unnoticed. All of a sudden Anders was by his side, regarding him with this soft frown of concern, that said he has already realized that something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Carver? You've been walking quite stiffly for a while now."

"I'm fine", Carver answered rather dismissively, not wanting to waste his breath and - more importantly - his precious concentration on idle chit-chat, when he was needing most of it, to keep from pissing himself.

"Are you sure? Listen, if you're trying to play silent hero and keep hiding an injury from me-"

"I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone, already!"

In his attempt to chase off Anders, Carver had become momentarily unaware of his surroundings and promptly stepped into a small hole in the ground. A mistake he thoroughly regretted, right away. Getting jostled so unexpectedly, his bursting full bladder took revenge, by sending a jolt down his dick, which made his tip tingle almost painfully. This time the younger Hawke couldn't bite back the low groan, as he tried to subtly press his palm against his crotch to keep himself from leaking.

Anders watched the display with a raised eyebrow, looking confused for a moment, before realization dawned on his face and his frown was being replaced by a wicked grin. Before Carver could even figure out the meaning of the healer's delight, Sebastian called out to them to hurry up, for they were apparently already quite close now. Carver hurried to close up to the group, as best as he could with his bladder now practically _pulsating_ in need.

While Hawke explained their situation to the mother in charge, Carver had finally giving up on holding still. He constantly shifted from one foot to the other, trying to alleviate at least some of the pressure that had already begun to pool right inside his dick. The warrior was quite grateful that the hem of his tunic reached just over his crotch, thus effectively hiding the slight bulge that had begun to form. Carver had read somewhere, a long while ago, that the body could react with signs of arousal, if the need to piss was being suppressed for long enough. He just never thought, he would get to learn how that felt in person. He could practically feel his blood pulsating in the tip of his cock, as if all the pressure inside his bladder was by now pressing down onto that small space of sensitive nerves.

Feeling eyes on him, Carver looked up and was met with a frighteningly calm and calculating gaze from Sebastian. And wow if that wasn't an oddly humbling feeling to be taxed like that by the brother, who was usually known for his warm smiles and slightly oblivious looks from big blue eyes. But here he was, taking in Carver's entire form; they way he couldn't stop fidgeting; how his entire body was tensed and rigid, as if he was ready to snap at any seconds. When Sebastian's eyes, met Carver's, it felt to the warrior as if his entire being was measured, as precisely, as the distant between one of Sebastian's arrow and his target. That look, send a violent shudder down Carver's spine and with a low whimper, he realized he had begun leaking into his smalls. Just then Sebastian turned away and walked towards Anders, who had been examining the tired refugees one last time, before leaving them in the care of the monastery.

"Anders, do ye have a moment?"

In hindsight, he should have realized by then, that he was in deep trouble, but he was currently too focused on not giving into the temptation of just letting go and pissing himself now, to actually connect the dots in his mind. So when Hawke announced they would be returning to Kirkwall right away, because Anders was anxious to return to his clinic, he didn't suspect any ulterior motives and simply cursed his bad luck, as he braced himself for another torturously long track back home. Every step he took was sheer agony by now. Every time his bladder got jostled just a little, it felt as if electrifying sparks were running down the length of his cock and the poor man wasn't even able any longer to tell whether they were from pleasure or pain. He was barely paying attention to what was going on around him anymore, as the small organ nestled between his hips was hogging all of his attention. A deep flush was riding high on his cheeks and the back of his shirt was clinging wetly to his skin.

When the city-gates of Kirkwall finally came into view, he was very close to crying. So, when Sebastian suddenly spoke to him, it took all of his effort to not fold in on himself in desperation.

"Carver, would ye mind comin' to th' clinic with us? We wanted to fix a hole in Anders' ceilin' today an' I think, we could really use yer help there."

Hawke pointed out, that he could help too, but Anders waved him off with a charming grin.

"It's fine! We only need a pair of extra hands to help Sebastian holding up the beams. You go on ahead and tell your prickly sweetheart of your great victory today!"

Hawke had the decency to blush at that and he muttered defiantly that he hadn't been doing this just for Fenris, but bid them goodbye readily enough. All the while Sebastian's ridiculously blue eyes had been trained on Carver's face, who was still owing him a reply.

"Carver?"

"Yes", he managed through clenched teeth, "fine."

And so he found himself flanked by the archer and the healer, who happily chatted away, while Carver deliberately put one foot infront of the next. Had he any presence of mind left, he would have probably just asked for a small piss-break by now, but he had been focused on holding it in for so long now, it had become an automatic process in his mind. All he could think of now, was to _not let go_.

When they entered the darker, narrow streets of Darktown, Anders suddenly stumbled into Carver, effectively pushing the man into a secluded corner behind some wooden crates.

"Whoops, my bad! You alright?", the healer chirped, far too pleased with himself, as poor Carver whimpered helplessly, feeling the pressure of a bony knee gently sinking onto his loaded bladder.

"What is it now?", Anders teased some more, "Cat caught your tongue?"

"Anders!"

Sebastian's voice was still calm and soft, but it carried an authoritative tone, that cut through the air, like a whiplash. If Carver didn't find that to be already rather unusual behavior, Anders' reaction to it certainly was. The healer twitched and lowered his head guiltily, thankfully relieving the warrior of the torturous pressure to his crotch.

"Anders, eet is enough", Sebastian pointed out needlessly, "We have made th' poor man suffer for long enough now. Eet is time to reward him for his patience, don't ye think?"

Carver's feverish mind needed a moment to catch up with the archer's words and he only finally realized, what Sebastian was implying, when the latter had already moved up to his side again and gently turned him towards the wall previously in his back.

"Wait. What do you mean 'made me suffer'? You- you did that on purpose? You knew I was-!?"

Sebastian at least seemed guilty about it, as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Please forgive us. Seein' ye squirm so delightfully was jist a treat so endearin' we could not resist and try to drag eet out a little longer."

Anders supported Sebastian's rather unexpected confession, by snuggling up to the warrior's other side, as he practically purred into his ears: "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look, when you try so hard to hold it in?"

"Language, Anders", Sebastian softly chided, earning him an obedient 'sorry' from the healer. A part of Carver's reeling mind pointed out, that this was telling him much more about the relationship between these two men, than he would have ever thought possible. But he had no time to dwell on that thought, because he suddenly felt the tell-tale tug of deft fingers on the laces of his pants.

"S-Sebastian!? Wh-what are you-!?"

"Rewardin' ye", the archer answered nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We've been rather cruel to ye and eet is only fair, that we make eet up to ye. Unless, ye'd rather we leave ye alone now?"

The last sentence was voiced as a question and laced heavy with honest concern. It was oddly reassuring to know, that despite their cruel prank, both men still seemed to care a big deal for his comfort. The soothing feeling of Anders' healing magic trying to ease the pressure in his tense shoulders supported that idea. And the hot feeling of chapped lips sucking on his earlobe told him much more, how much Carver's involuntary show had affected the healer, than the hard feeling of his buldge rubbing up against his thigh.

"No", he finally said, "Please-", he swallowed hard, suddenly feeling bashful, of what he was going to request, "please go on."

Nodding once, Sebastian returned his attention to Carver's laces, while Anders grabbed the man's face to turn him into a heated kiss full of tongue and teeth. Had it not been for Sebastian's expert hands pressing down on his cock just in time, he would have lost control right then and there. Still the sudden pressure was only adding to the painful mixture of pressure and arousal and Carver whimpered helplessly into the kiss.

"Jist a little bit longer", Sebastian comforted him, as Anders moved to stand right behind the warrior to help Sebastian pull down his pants. Once his pants and underpants were hanging between his knees, Anders wrapped his arms tightly around Carver's chest to keep the man from toppling over, his crotch mindlessly rubbing up between the warrior's ass cheeks. Sebastian was displaying far better self-restraint, as he remained crouching by Carver's side, one hand wrapped tightly around Carver's swollen cock, the other strocing soothingly over his tense stomach.

"Are ye ready, darlin'?", he asked sweetly.

All Carver managed through the hazy heat that had taken over his entire consciousness, was a desperate, almost whiny ' _Please!_ '

Aiming Carver's dick towards the slightly further away corner to prevent them from being splattered, Sebastian leaned down and agonizingly slowly sucked Carver's heavy balls into his mouth. Just then, when Carver was on the peak of feeling full, when his entire body sung with the need for release and he felt as if he was going to burst any second, the archer eased his grip around Carver's cock a little and pressed with his free hand right down on his bladder. The feeling of release, when the golden liquid shot from the tip of his cock was so overwhelming, Carver's mind became white for a moment and had it not been for Anders' arms around his chest, he would have fallen over for sure. But it wasn't over just then. The pressure that had built up within him had grown to a tightly coiled ball of need and it was, as if the feeling of release was being stretched out, like a band of rubber, as the liquid kept pouring from his midst. His legs were shaking and tears of relieve began spilling from his eyes and just when he thought it was over, when the stream of gold died down, Sebastian - _cruel, lovely Sebastian_ \- gave his still swollen cock a few firm tugs and with a surprised shout he came, adding thick dollops of cum to the mess he had made.

He had no recollection of the moments after that. He might have actually passed out, but when he came to again, he was stripped down to his underwear, laying on Anders' bed in a closed off corner in his clinic, with his head in Sebastian's lap. The archer was carding gentle fingers through his hair, as the sound of the healer tending to his patients wafted up to his ears.

"Welcome back, darlin'", Sebastian cooed, "How are ye feelin'?"

"Good", Carver admitted surprised. He hasn't felt so relaxed and at ease in a long while. It was, as if with releasing his bladder, he had also released all the emotional pressure that had been building up inside him over the past couple of months.

"I'm glad to hear that. Anders was _most_ mesmerized, with th' sight ye offered us. An' I admit, I found ye irresistibly lovely too."

Feeling a blush heat up his cheeks at the unexpected flattery, Carver turned his face away from the archer's warm smile, but he couldn't quite bring himself to move away from the gentle hands in his hair.

"Yes well, you shouldn't suddenly spring something like this on random people, though. Others might not react as positively."

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his temple, before he whispered into his ear: "Don't worry, Carver. We wouldn't do this to anyone else. Nobody, but ye, Carver. _Only ever you_."

Carver knew he should ask, what Sebastian was meaning with that exactly, but for the time being he was content with just floating in the pleasant hum of his afterglow and enjoying the warm feeling Sebastian's words left in his stomach.


End file.
